


Loveliness

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Amazon!Harry, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fem!Harry, Gray!Harry, Harry's Diana, Kryptonian!Harry, MdM!Harry, Sex, superpower!Harry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Quando a Rainha Hipólita estava moldando sua filha, nas praias de Themyscira, um acontecimento único muda toda a história. Última mulher de Krypton, abençoada pelas deusas, criada pelas amazonas, Diana se mostra ainda mais surpreendente, sendo a reencarnação de Jasmine Potter, a Mestra da Morte.





	Loveliness

Hipólita estava ajoelhada na beira do mar, nas belas praias que cercavam Themyscira. Ao seu lado, estava uma grande vasilha cheia de argila, que ela estava usando para moldar um bebê. Durante muito tempo, ela tinha desejado ter uma filha. Mesmo antes de Themyscira ter sido separada do Mundo dos Homens. Não apenas ela, mas muitas outras amazonas guardavam esse desejo no fundo de seus corações. Antes da separação do Mundo Homens, quando uma amazona desejava uma criança, ela iria até uma aldeia ou cidade, para encontrar um homem que pudesse lhe dar o que desejava. Verdade fosse dita, não era algo que muitas tinham prazer em fazer, principalmente com as chances de, ao invés conceberem uma menina perfeita, elas conceberiam um menino que prontamente era descartado em uma cesta no rio, deixando os deuses decidirem qual seria o futuro da criança.

Agora, porém, o mesmo não podia ser feito. Nenhuma amazona deixava a ilha há muitos séculos e os homens eram proibidos na ilha. Era por isso que ela tinha tido a ideia de moldar sua própria filha, usando a argila e, com a benção das deusas, ela poderia sobrar a vida e fazer dela uma criança real. Ela estava com cuidado, moldando o rostinho do bebê, quando um som alto desviou sua atenção.

Erguendo os olhos para o céu, ela viu o que parecia ser uma imensa bola de fogo vindo em direção a praia. Porém, ao invés de cair e se chocar com o chão, a rainha viu a bola de fogo diminuir de velocidade, começando a voar sobre o mar devagar. O contato com as chamas e a água criou uma densa cortina de vapor, que cegou sua visão por alguns minutos. Quando o vapor se dissipou, Hipólita pode ver, a poucos metros de onde ela estava, flutuando quase que inocentemente próximo a beira da praia, um grande objeto oval de metal. Ela nunca tinha visto nada parecido.

Ela se aproximou com cuidado, sua mão repousando sobre o punho de sua espada. O objeto de moveu, fazendo-a recuar um par de passos e segurar o punho da espada com força. Surpresa, ela viu a parte superior do objeto de mover e se abrir, quase como uma porta, liberando um pouco de fumaça. Quando nada mais aconteceu, ela caminhou até o objeto, apenas para se recebida com a visão de algo que não podia acreditar. Dentro do objeto, deitado sobre o que parecia ser algum tipo estranho de berço, estava um bebê. Porém, ela logo notou que a criança era terrivelmente pálida e os lábios estavam arroxeados.

Assustada, Hipólita pegou a criança, aproximando seu ouvido do peito, tentando escutar o coração do bebê, apenas para não ouvir nada. Não havia um coração batendo… a criança estava morta. Em um ato de desespero, que mesmo depois que se passasse muitos anos, ela seria incapaz de explicar, Hipólita voou o mais rápido que pode em direção ao templo das deuses, carregando o bebê sem vida em seus braços.

Chegando ao templo, ela se ajoelhou diante as treze estatuas de mármore, que representavam as treze deusas que as amazonas louvavam se encontravam. Seu olhar se encontrou com o rosto impassível da estatua da rainha dos deuses, Hera.

– Grandes deusas, eu imploro. Conceda a essa criança uma nova chance. Não permita que uma alma tão jovem e inocente, cruze o rio Estige e entre no reino de Hades. Eu vos imploro.

Hipólita não sabia se suas preces seriam ouvidas, mas ela tinha fé em suas deusas. Nunca, nem mesmo uma vez na história das amazonas, as deusas tinham lhes faltado.

Como em resposta a sua fé, Hipólita viu as trezes deusas se materializarem diante de seus olhos. Mais bonitas do que qualquer mulher mortal. Mais belas do que a mais bela das amazonas. Dotadas de um poder que não podia ser compreendido. As treze deusas a observaram, como se julgassem seu pedido.

Hera, a rainha de todas as deusas, caminhou até Hipólita e estendeu os braços.

– Entregue-me a criança. – Pediu, sua voz era firme como a de uma líder, mas suave como a de uma mãe.

Sem hesitação, Hipólita entregou a criança sem vida.

Diante de seus olhos, ela viu as deuses se reunirem em um círculo ao redor de Hera. Hécate, a deusa da magia e do submundo, foi a primeira a se aproximar. Em suas mãos, um pequeno ponto de luz branco que parecia pulsar como um coração.

– Minha criança, cuja vida passada foi tão sofrida e repleta de dor e escuridão, hoje nós te concedemos uma nova vida. Aqui, renasça neste corpo e reescreva seu destino. – Proclamou Hécate, antes de colocar o pequeno ponto de luz sobre o corpo sem vida.

Hipólita viu a luz pulsar mais forte, antes de entrar dentro do corpo. Como por magia, a cor voltou pele da criança e, em um anuncio de vida plena, a criança chorou. Seu choro ecoando pelas paredes do templo, trouxe um alívio a rainha que ela não podia crer. Porém, não estava terminado, para sua surpresa Athena se aproximou da criança, colocando sua mão sobre a testa.

– De mim, te ofereço o poder da sabedoria. Que com ele, tu sejas capaz de compreender o mundo e as pessoas que nele vivem.

Quando Athena se afastou, foi a vez de Artêmis.

– Sabedoria precisa da força. Te dou o dom da guerreira. Torne-se mais forte do que o maior dos heróis.

Deméter se aproximou, um sorriso gentil em seu rosto, sendo seguida por sua filha Perséfone. As duas se olharam e, juntas colocaram suas mãos sobre a testa da criança.

– Dou-te a cura. Que teu corpo sempre se cure, e nada possa lhe ferir ou causar mal.

– Presenteio-te com o elo com a natureza. Que teu coração possa ouvir, tanto animais, plantas e humanos.

Afrodite foi a próxima a se aproximar. Um sorriso, quase de resignação em seus lábios.

– De mim, dou-te a beleza que superará até mesmo a minha. Serás tão perfeita e bela.

Hipólita se surpreendeu com o presente de Afrodite. A deusa era a mais vaidosas de todas, ao ponto de se tornar furiosa, quando alguém insinuava que havia outra mais bela. Grandes catástrofes tinham ocorrido ao longo da história, devido a alguém ofendendo a deusa da beleza.

Antes que ela pudesse pensar em expressar qualquer preocupação, Hebe, Héstia, Dione e Íris tomaram o lugar de Afrodite, colocando suas mãos sobre a criança.

– Oferecemos a ti, a juventude plena. Doçura imácula. E a mais bela das vozes. – Declararam as quatro juntas.

Assim que as quatro deusas se afastaram as duas últimas se aproximaram: Nêmeses e Nice. As duas deusas se olharam e sorriram, antes de colocarem suas mãos sobre a cabeça da criança.

– Te concedo o fogo da justiça. Que ele queime em seu coração, tão forte quanto o sol.

– Dou-te o dom da força e da velocidade, e o brilho da vitória pela vontade inabalável. Enquanto seu coração nunca desistir, você jamais será derrotada.

Quando as duas se afastaram, Hipólita viu Hera erguer a criança, que já não mais chorava, apenas encarava as deusas com confusão e espanto. Hera sorriu para a criança, aproximando-se seus lábios de sua testa, depositando um beijo gentil e maternal.

– A ti, eu concedo, a força para liderar e aquilo que me é negado. – Sussurrou a deusa, sem dizer nenhuma outra palavra, ela abaixou a criança e caminhou até Hipólita.

Com cuidado, Hipólita pegou a criança e, pela primeira vez, olhou atentamente para o bebê em seus braços. Ela não sabia se era a bênção dada por Afrodite, mas sabia que aquela era a mais bela criança que já tinha visto. Pele suave de porcelana, com bochechas e lábios rosadas, nariz pequeno e arrebitado, cabelos negros e sedosos. Mas nada era mais bonito do que seus olhos. O verde mais brilhante e intenso que ela já tinha visto. Nem mesmo as esmeraldas seriam tão bonitas.

– Crie-a bem, rainha Hipólita. Está criança carrega com signo o futuro, não apenas das amazonas, mas o futuro de todos os deuses e mortais. – Avisou Hera, antes de desaparecer com as demais deusas.

Hipólita ficou em silêncio por vários minutos, apenas encarando as estatuas de mármore do templo. Seu olhar se voltou para a criança, que ainda a encarava com curiosidade, quase como se quisesse saber quem ela era. Hipólita sorriu, aconchegando a criança ainda mais em seus braços.

– Olá, meu solzinho com estrelas. Eu sou Hipólita, sua mãe. E você… seu nome será Diana. – Falou, a ideia de moldar uma filha de argila esquecida completamente. Ela precisava mais fazer isso. As deusas tinham lhe dado uma filha perfeita.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

As deusas voltaram para o Olimpo em tranquilidade, apenas para se verem recebidas por Thanatos. O alado da Deus da Morte sorriu para as treze mulheres divinas.

– Foi feito? – Perguntou, tentando esconder sua própria ansiedade com tudo.

– Sim, colocamos a alma da sua mestra dentro do corpo da kryptoniana morta. Ela agora crescerá em Themyscira, junto as amazonas. – Respondeu Hera, olhando para o deus, ainda sem entender o motivo de tudo aquilo.

Thanatos controlava as almas. Ele era o deus que até mesmo os deuses temiam, pois era o único verdadeiramente imortal. Se Thanatos queria que a alma de sua mestra renascesse, ele poderia ter feito tudo mais naturalmente. Bastava escolher uma mulher gravida, e implantar a alma dentro do feto. Porém, ao invés de escolher esse caminho, ele tinha escolhido para muito mais complicado. Colocar a alma de sua mestra dentro do corpo de uma criança já morta. Oh, não apenas qualquer criança. Mas uma criança do planeta Krypton, que tinha explodido há alguns dias.

Hera podia não ter nenhuma influencia sobre o destino, ou saber exatamente o que aconteceria com cada criatura da terra, mas ela sabia que, em um momento diferente, aquela criança nunca teria conseguido chegar a terra. Diferente do outro bebê kryptoniano, que tinha sido enviado para a Terra a tempo, aquela nave não foi lançada rápido o suficiente, tendo seu sistema de oxigênio danificado durante a explosão do planeta. A criança tinha morrido sufocada pouco tempo depois. Não era do feitio de Thanatos usar algo como uma criança morta. Ele, acima de todos os deuses, respeitava o ciclo da vida.

– Você vai nos dizer o porque de tudo isso? – Questionou Hera, olhando para o deus. – Se tudo o que você queria, era dar uma nova vida a sua mestra, então poderia ter feito de forma diferente.

Thanatos sorriu, seu olhar se desviando para o teto.

– Não importa o quão poderosa fosse sua alma, seu corpo seria tão frágil quanto uma flor. Vítima do tempo, que a faria envelhecer e morrer tão rápido. Eu não poderia permitir que minha adorável mestra vivesse outra vida, presa em um corpo tão inferior a sua alma. O corpo de uma kryptoniana, no entanto, é muito mais especial, quando desenvolvido sob a radiação do sol amarelo. Invulnerabilidade. Força superior a de um deus. Velocidade. Visão de calor e visão de raio-x. Audição e visão superior. Capacidade de voo. Envelhecimento lento. Esse é um corpo muito mais digno para minha adorável mestra.

– Ela não será capaz de apenas  _isso_. – Declarou Afrodite, soltando um suspiro. Ela tinha dado o dom da beleza para a criança, que ela já sabia que se tornaria notavelmente bela. No final, a criança a superaria em beleza em alguns anos. Não que ela se arrependesse. Ela não estava muito feliz, mas ela sabia que a criança seria poderosa, então ela estava resignada em se tornar a segunda mais bela.

Thanatos olhou para a deusa do amor desconfiado.

– O que vocês fizeram?

– As moiras falaram conosco, antes de irmos. – Explicou Hécate, sentando-se em uma das confortáveis poltronas da sala. – Elas disseram que o destino de deuses e mortais estará nas mãos de sua mestra. Para ajudá-la, deveríamos lhe dar nossos dons. Agora, aquela criança, provavelmente, é o ser mais poderoso do universo.

Thanatos queria rir ao escutar aquilo.

Sua pequena mestra não ficaria satisfeita, ao ter sua vida virada de cabeça para baixo outra vez, por algum tipo de profecia. Bem, ele poderia suportar ela reclamando sobre quão ruim era sua vida e como ela não podia ser normal, se isso significasse que ela seria incapaz de ser ferida e teria a chance de felicidade que lhe foi negada no passado.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Jasmine Potter, agora conhecida Princesa Diana de Themyscira, soltou um suspiro de bebê, enquanto olhava para o mobile de cristal e ouro girando acima de seu berço novo berço oval.

Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar em como sua vida poderia estranha. Depois de ter vivido dezesseis anos infernais, ela finalmente tinha conseguido derrotar Voldemort. Então, ao invés de poder ter sua vida maravilhosa e normal, como tinha pensado, ela se viu sendo perseguida pelas pessoas que ela tinha sacrificado tudo para salvar. O Mundo Mágico se voltou contra ela, acusando-a de ser a próxima ‘Lady das Trevas’. Hector e Romilda, seus supostos melhores amigos, o tinham traído igualmente, sendo um dos primeiros a tentar matá-la.

Ela tinha fugido durante três anos, quando foi emboscada em uma armadilha do Ministério, que tinha usado seu afilhado para atraí-la. Ela podia se orgulhar de uma coisa. Mesmo tendo morrido naquela armadilha, ela conseguiu levar com ela, não apenas os dois traidores, mas como mais da metade dos malditos do Ministério.

Então, quando ela finalmente pensa que ‘terminou’, e ela seria capaz de rever sua família, ela descobre que não era possível. A maldita lenda sobre as relíquias da morte era verdadeira e, no momento em que sua mão tocou a varinha de sabugueiro, ela se tornou a Mestra da Morte. Dizer que ela se sentia frustrada e irritada, seria pouco.

Depois de um verdadeiro acesso de raiva, digno de uma criança de dois anos, o Deus da Morte tinha lhe dito que, ao invés de ir para a ‘vida após a morte’, ele poderia lhe dar uma nova vida. Uma nova chance de felicidade e uma nova família. Se, é claro, ela aceitasse ser sua mestra, ao invés de viver em constante negação, tornando o trabalho do Deus da Morte mais difícil.

No final, ela tinha aceitado a proposta. Não para ser a Mestra da Morte, mas pela oportunidade de viver uma vida tranquila, e ter a chance de ter uma família de verdade.

Então, quando ela acorda, pela primeira em sua nova vida, ela estava sendo segurada por uma mulher que, claramente, não era humana, cercada por outras doze mulheres. Não apenas isso, mas ela estava no meio de algum tipo de cerimonia, onde aquelas mulheres estavam lhe dando dons! Poderes que ela podia sentir preenchendo seu corpo e sua alma. E a cereja do bolo? Ela era a  _filha_  da rainha! É claro… ela não podia ser normal! Oh, não!

– Você está acordada, meu solzinho com estrelas. – Ela escutou a voz de sua nova mãe, a Rainha Hipólita, falando com carinho.

Olhando para os olhos azuis, cheios de amor e carinho, Jasmine… não, ela era Diana agora… Diana decidiu esquecer tudo isso, e apenas aproveitar e viver a sua nova vida. Oferecendo a sua nova mãe um sorriso de bebê e agitando os bracinhos, antes de ser pega por uma sorridente rainha.

Sua nova vida tinha apenas começado.

E Diana estava ansiosa para saber o que o futuro lhe aguardava.

* * *

 

 

**_Oi gente, demorou, mas saiu =D_ **

**_Essa é a minha resposta ao desafio GENDER-BENDER. Como as regras exigem, vou mudar os gêneros de mais alguns personagens, mas vai demorar um pouco até que eles apareçam na fic._ **

**_Sejam pacientes comigo ;)_ **

**_Espero que todos tenham gostado e estejam ansiosos por mais._ **

**_Beijinhos e até a próxima =*_ **


End file.
